Esa Pequeña Diferencia
by Mesouki
Summary: La diferencia entre el amor y la amistad. OneShot cortito. Como no podía ser de otro modo, HarryHermione.


**Esa pequeña diferencia.**

Un día de otoño. Escocia, 2008.

Mientras una ráfaga de hojas viajaba por los aires alegres de la tarde, un hombre caminaba calmo por un sendero que provenía de una antigua casa remodelada. Caminaba, pensando, reflexionando.

Quizá apurado, quizá cansado.

La ráfaga rozó sus cabellos y lo rodeó. Las hojas en el suelo. El aire de alegría. Y su andar pasivo.

Se sentó junto a un árbol. Desde allí se veía como algunas personas estaban disfrutando de un momento alegre.

Estaba tranquilo. Pensaba. Sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Y se apoyó contra el árbol.

Suspiró.

No se sentía bien. Un ruido en su estómago le acometía desde que había ingresado al lugar. En realidad, le acometía hacía meses. Desde esa carta. Desde esa llamada. Desde esa noticia.

Sin embargo, lo había tomado con naturalidad. Después de todo, eran sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida. Siempre supo que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano. Lo que le sorprendía era que hubiese sido tan repentino.

Hermione y Ron.

Su alegría, su sonrisa, su calma, su excitación, sus nervios, su aire, toda ella.

Sintió frío. Sintió lo mismo que sentía siempre que pensaba en eso. Y lo había previsto.

Pero nunca creyó que lo sintiera tanto.

El cielo hablaba de viajes, crepúsculos y partidas. Su camisa desabrochada y sus ojos verdes.

Abrazó su estómago. Como si eso suprimiera lo que sentía en ese momento. Nunca se había sentido tan solo, tan triste, tan… lejos.

Sus dedos sobre la hierba. Sus manos sobre su cintura. Sus ojos en los suyos. La mirada perdida. El tiempo detenido. La paz.

Frotó sus ojos. Se sintió enfermo. Borracho de dolor. Se inclinó sobre su estómago.

Ya no más. Nunca más.

Dentro de su cabeza se oía algo. Sobre fuego y rizos, sobre lluvia y tareas. Sobre el amor y lo simple.

Abrió los ojos. No recordaba haberlos cerrado. Pero alguien estaba junto a él.

Tan simple, tan sencilla. Tan clara, tan buena. Tan hermosa. Tan lejos, pero tan cerca.

Hola, Hermione.

Su sonrisa. Su gesto de preocupación. El dolor. Su dolor.

No me he sentido bien. Es él estómago, es el corazón, es la mente. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba pensar, imaginar. Recordar.

Y repentinamente su sonrisa. Y su dolor interminable. En que piensa. Piensa en todo lo que podría haber dicho y no dijo.

Nada en especial. En el amor verdadero. En los sentimientos reprimidos. En el corazón. En un momento. En un sueño. En algo inexplicable.

Como siempre, como cuando se detiene el tiempo y como cuando puedes ver sus minúsculas pecas, que solo tú sabes que las tiene porque eres el único que le mira siempre, profundamente. Como si fuera la última vez que puedes verla sonreír bajo ese árbol, con tu dolor y su preocupación.

Mis ojos sobre los suyos parecen querer explicarlo todo. Todo el dolor y toda la confusión y todas las lágrimas, y como ya, no sirven de nada.

Sin embargo un trozo de tu piel se seca bajo su mano. Ya no hay viento. Se recuesta junto a ti y mueres por dentro. Mueres pensando que eres feliz así, pero no es real. Y en plena muerte, es que se vuelven a mirar.

Y ya no aguanta más. Sabe que no puede seguir así, que tiene que sacárselo de adentro para escapar, para ser libre. Para volar.

Y su otra mano detrás de tu cabeza, y el aroma a rosas inunda el sentimiento.

Su dolor y su pena, y su vestido y las flores en su cabello.

Y entonces, el beso.

La espera interminable. La lluvia. Las hojas y el viento. El camino. El baile. Un baúl en el ático. Una fotografía. Un abrazo en casa. Un partido de quidditch, una carta olvidada dentro de un libro y un recuerdo de una batalla. Una caminata bajo los árboles, un susto junto a la chimenea. La nieve invernal, el lago congelado y bufandas escarlatas. Tableros de runas y Snitches doradas. El dolor del estómago. La almohada húmeda por las lágrimas de los jueves. Las estrellas en el cielo. La pasión de abril. La llave de mis sueños más deseados.

La amistad, El amor. Y esa pequeña diferencia.

Hace un gesto con la mano desde lo alto de la colina. Piensas que ya nada puede volver el tiempo atrás y que nada puede deshacer lo hecho, pero en este momento ni te importa.

Se va lentamente sin una última mirada. Y cierras los ojos tratando de volver a sentirlo.

Pero no puedes.

Y con una sonrisa amarga de dolor retenido por demasiado tiempo, regresas.

Solo regresas.


End file.
